Esa marca en mi brazo y otros one shot
by Annie Malfoy Merodeadora
Summary: Colección de mis one shot y song fics, espero que les complazcan y sino, pues... se buscan otro y ya
1. Esa marca en mi brazo

**Esa marca en mi brazo.**

Hoy es el día. Todos me miran esperando que haga alguna declaración, tal vez que de un discurso, pero yo no tengo nada para decir, ni siquiera puedo comer, la comida se niega a pasar por mi garganta y que todos me estén mirando mientras almorzamos no ayuda en nada... Están todos tan felices y contentos... ¡claro! Si ellos ya pasaron por esto... pero yo tengo que admitir que tengo bastante miedo...

Mi padre me sonríe orgulloso, mi madre trata de concentrarse en su comida, pero no puede evitar lanzarme furtivas mirada de aprobación... ¡Hasta el elfo me mira complacido! Pareciera que él también supiera lo que va a pasar luego del almuerzo... Hoy van a llevarme a marcar mi brazo, desde hoy estaré de igual a igual con mi padre y mi madre. Tendré la misma marca que ellos, tendré el mismo poder.

El almuerzo terminó, me miran expectantes, pero yo no puedo hablar, es que, me pregunto ¿estaré haciendo lo correcto? Con esto no hay vuelta atrás... una vez que se hace quedas marcado par siempre ¿Quiero hacer esto? No, no quiero, pero debo... por mi bien.

Mi padre mira a mi madre y ella asiente. "Ya es hora" me dice sonriendo, yo también le sonrío, o al menos eso intento. Salimos de la casa y siento como dejo atrás mi inocencia, mi infancia... dejo todo lo puro de lado para enfrentarme a la vida real... a mi realidad.

Llegamos. Mi padre me habló todo el camino de la importancia de lo que estaba por hacer... no escuché ni una de sus palabras, iba en mis pensamientos, durante todo el viaje me plantee si debería salir corriendo antes de que fuera tarde. Decidí no hacerlo.

Paramos frente a la puerta, mis padres me flanqueaban, parecía que sabían que tenía intenciones de escaparme. Mi madre estiró su brazo y llamó a la puerta, sentí que la sangre se me helaba... ahora sí quería escapar, pero una fuerte mano en mi hombro lo impidió, mi padre me brindaba su apoyo. Volví la mirada hacia la puerta, ya habían abierto. Una mujer me devolvió la mirada, nos dijo que pasáramos.

No recuerdo absolutamente nada de cómo era aquella habitación, creo que mi memoria dejó de funcionar en ese momento. Seguí a la mujer hasta una habitación, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que mis padres ya no estaban conmigo. Me senté en una silla, aquello era terrible, era como esperar la muerte siendo conciente de que vendría...

La mujer se había ido, tal vez a buscar lo necesario para marcarme... ¿Lo haría ella? ¿O era el Lord quien se encargaba de esas cosas? Temblé de sólo pensarlo...

La mujer volvió traía consigo los elementos necesarios. Tenía una aguja, no sé porque pero tenía la seguridad, aunque nunca me lo hubieran dicho, que la marca se hacía con agujas... repentinamente cree una fobia a ellas

Tomó mi brazo y colocó un líquido, no sé que fue, no quería mirar... ¿dolería? Seguro que sí... Sentí el pinchazo inicial... Sí, dolía y mucho. Una horrible sensación, como si un líquido se introdujera en mis venas me invadió. Prácticamente no sentía mi brazo... dolía... y mucho. No lloré, me había jurado no llorar... De pronto todo terminó.

Miré mi brazo pero no encontré nada... ¿Acaso no había funcionado? ¿Tendrían que hacerlo nuevamente? La mujer pareció entenderme "Ya aparecerá la marca, es cuestión de tiempo". Me sonrió complacida y me guió a donde estaban mis padres, el brazo seguía doliéndome, ambos sonreían complacidos. Figuré una media sonrisa y salí de ese lugar para volver a mi casa.

Pasaron ya dos días, la marca ya apareció. Pensé que al hacerlo dejaría de dolerme, pero no. No puedo tolerar ni siquiera que rocen el brazo, el dolor es abrasador.

Aunque ya lo hice, no quiero despedirme de mi vida normal, la vida que levaba antes de la marca. Necesito ser, aunque sea un momento, como era antes. Salgo a la calle. Siento como si todas las miradas fueran dirigidas a mí... ¿Por qué me miran? ¡Lo que hice lo hice por mi bien! Sé que hay personas que no tienen esta marca... y se que por eso pueden ser atacadas... heridas... hasta pueden morir... Pero si no quieren que eso les pase sólo tienen que hacerlo también... Sólo deben, marcarse...

Alguien me preguntó si estoy bien. Elevo la mirada, es un viejo amigo mío, hace mucho que no lo veo... ¿también estará marcado? "No, no estoy bien" le respondo y le muestro mi marca. Se queda helado, no me habla. Ni siquiera me mira... sólo mira mi marca... ¿tan impresionante es?

"¿Cómo te sientes?" me pregunta. ¿Qué como me siento? No me lo había planteado... "Me siento mal" le respondo "Muy mal... y ¿sabes que es lo peor? ¡Qué aún faltan dos dosis más para que la vacuna haga efecto! ¡Maldita hepatitis! ¿Por qué diablos será tan contagiosa?"

-----------

Juuuuuuuaaaaaaaa!! XD!! No sé a ustedes pera a mí me ha dado mucha risa escribirlo. He sacado la idea de una experiencia personal... Sí, hace poco me pusieron la primera dosis de la vacuna contra la hepatitis (¿pueden creerlo? ¡16 años y poniéndome vacunas! ¡eso es para niños!) y me quedó un hematoma :P, entonces se me vino a la cabeza las marcas de los mortífago y ¡zaz! salió lo que leyeron.

Espero que les haya gustado y también espero que me dejen rr!


	2. La soledad desespera

**La soledad desespera**

Esperaría que no te asuste,  
este instante de sinceridad,  
mi corazón,  
vomita su verdad.  
  
Es que hay una guerra entre dos,  
por ocupar el mismo lugar,  
la urgencia,  
ó la soledad.

La soledad fue tan sombría que,  
no te dejó encontrar tu naturaleza divina,  
la urgencia ganó esta vez,  
dispuesta a penetrarte, prepotente y activa.

Solo, siempre solo. Sin nadie con quien compartir... ¿es esto lo que realmente quiero? Tengo todo ¡Todo lo que quiero me lo dan! ¿Pero acaso es suficiente para satisfacerme? Aquí falta algo.... ¿Familia? ¡Ja! No me hagas reír... siempre aparenté tenerla, tal vez para la envidia de los demás, pero en verdad estoy solo... Ya sabes, mi padre con sus "cosas" y mi madre no se separa de él ni un minuto, así que ¿Quién queda? ¡Yo! Yo SOLO, bueno, no tan sólo si quieres contar como compañía a un elfo estúpido...

Aunque no me refiero a ese tipo de soledad, porque uno puede estar rodeado de gente y sentirse solo... así me siento yo. ¡Sí lo sé! En la escuela todos me admiran, soy un chico popular, pero allí también estoy solo.

Tal vez hasta ahora no encontré alguien que sea como yo, que me comprenda... ¡¿A caso tan inútil soy que no puedo encontrar un amigo!? 15 años de mi vida en soledad... no es divertido... Pero... ¿Es que no me había dado cuenta antes?... ... ... No, no lo había hecho... siempre siguiendo a mi padre de aquí para allá, siempre creyéndome perfecto... y no me di cuenta de mi condición, me dejé llevar y ahora, cuando ya es tarde, recién ahora me doy cuenta... de lo solo que estoy.

  
Por las noches la soledad desespera,  
por las noches la soledad desespera,  
y por las noches la soledad desespera,  
por las noches la soledad desespera.  
  
Espera por tí,  
espera por él,  
espera por mi también,  
y por aquel.

¿Qué voy a hacer de mi vida? Luego de terminar mis días sólo me acuesto en mi cama y pienso en lo infeliz que soy. Duele estar solo. Duele... y mucho.

  
Y con violencia sujeta su alma,  
a una brutal represión esperando apaciguarse,  
ó confía en el paso del tiempo como otra solución  
para encontrar la calma.  
  
Pero te pone loco en las noches,  
rogando entrar en los confines más oscuros.  
Después te arrodillas ante el amor maternal  
suplicando ternura.

Tal vez si espero... dicen que el tiempo todo lo cura... ¡No! ¡Esa no es la solución!... ¡NECESITO AYUDA!

Todos mis malos recuerdos aparecen... Que se vayan... ¡Qué se vayan! ¡NO LO SOPORTO! ¡MAMÁ!

Siempre hizo lo mismo... ella siempre me dejó de lado... siempre prefirió a mi padre...

Pero... ¿alguna vez yo le pedí lo que necesitaba? Claro que lo hice... ¿Cuántas veces me abracé a sus piernas de niño? ¿Cuántas veces le supliqué que jugara conmigo? ¿Cuántas veces...? Muchas... y ninguna vez recibí respuesta... ¿Es eso justo? ¿Lo merezco? ¿Realmente merezco estar solo? Pareciera que sí...

  
Por las noches la soledad desespera,  
por las noches la soledad desespera,  
que por las noches la soledad desespera,  
por las noches la soledad desespera.  
  
Espera por tí,  
espera por él  
espera por mí,  
también por aquel.  
  
Espera por tí,  
por él,  
espera por mí,  
también por aquel.  
  
Y espera.

Esa pregunta me carcome todas mis noches... ¿realmente lo merezco? ¿Soy acaso tan malo, tan perverso? Sí, lo soy... pero eso es gracias a muchos años de soledad... ahora que estoy yo y el mundo, ahora que me di cuenta, no se cómo actuar y lo hago como lo hice durante tanto tiempo... y eso sólo me lleva a estar más solo...

  
Y que hace este angelito ahora,  
a las seis de la mañana,  
su vida al mastil de este naufragio,  
  
A ver si alzando las copas forajidas  
viene del cielo de enfermeras,  
para lamer sin asco las heridas.  
  
Por las noches la soledad desespera,  
haber si viene del cielo,  
por las noches la soledad desespera,  
una enfermera del amor.

¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para tener compañía? Qué no daría por tener a alguien a mi lado... Alguien que desaparezca esta soledad, alguien que me acompañe... ¡REALEMTE NECESITO A ALGUIEN!

Nadie viene... todos me olvidaron... estoy una vez más solo... y me hundo en una desesperante soledad...

"Desesperante soledad"... que patético suena... Draco Malfoy, te has vuelto patético y cursi...

Si al menos tuviera a alguien para que se riera de eso.

--------

¿Gustó o no gustó? Al final era mi adoradísimo Draco quien se quejaba de su soledad... pobrechito... siempre pensé que tuvo una infancia algo fea... ya saben típica de todo niño rico, y en cima hijo único (confirmado por JK Rowling).

Bueno, ya saben, espero sus comentarios (buenooooo, no me miren así... TT)


	3. Efugios

**Efugios **

Despertó y abrió los ojos que hasta que se acostumbraron a la penumbra vieron todo negro. Estaba de costado, justo cómo se había dormido, y comenzaba a sentir el peso de su cuerpo sobre el brazo derecho que parecía entumecido. Volteó y se acomodó sobre su lado izquierdo sintiendo cómo la sangre comenzaba a correr de nuevo por su otro costado. Un resoplido le llamó la atención: en la cama de al lado Hermione dormitaba interrumpiendo el silencio de la noche con su respiración acompasada. Cerró los ojos intentado conciliar de nuevo el sueño, pero este no quería volver así que decidió salir de su cama para tomar un poco de aire.

Al levantarse, el dolor le hizo recordar el porqué de su estadía en la enfermería. Con un poco de dificultad terminó de pararse y llegó a la ventana más cercana. Estaba entreabierta y desde afuera llegaba una brisa fresca... Cerró los ojos y aspiró el aire sin poder evitar recordar toda su aventura... nadie iba a creerle todo lo que le había pasado la noche anterior. Igualmente dudaba en contarlo. Eso era un secreto entre Hermione y él...

Abrió los ojos y cerró la ventana, se apoyó en el alfeizar y miró a su compañera de aventuras que seguía dormida. Caminó hasta ella casi instintivamente y muy despacio para no despertarla se sentó al borde de la cama y se dedicó a observarla con detenimiento, como aquella noche. Esta vez la luna no estaba de humor y parecía que no quería dejar verse entre las nubes, pero sin embargo algo de luz llegaba desde el pasillo.

Otra vez no pudo evitar sentirse bien con la sola proximidad de ella. Otra vez todo le parecía un sueño. Sus pensamientos llegaron a limites inesperados... ¿Qué pasaba si se enamoraba de ella¿Qué diría su padre¿Obtendría igualmente su herencia¿Podría ella quererlo? Imágenes de desaprobación por parte de los suyos pasaban por su mente y se convertían en besos y caricias, hijos, una familia, una gran locura... Cuando se daba cuenta de lo que pensaba sacaba su mirada del rostro de ella, pero nuevamente sus pensamientos se enroscaban... Si una parte de su mente lo evaluaba como posible ¿Por qué otra parte no?

Un suspiro de su taciturna acompañante lo hizo volver a la realidad. La miro nuevamente y no logró moverse, no logró reaccionar cuando ella abrió los ojos.

¿Qué haces aquí- preguntó confundida mientras se incorporaba.

Draco Malfoy miró hacia todos lados en busca de ayuda y si encontrarla se levantó bruscamente. No dijo nada.

Ella lo miró. Sabía que estaba confundido y retraído en sus pensamientos. Tenía la misma expresión cada vez que no comprendía un hechizo o cuando estudiaba en la biblioteca sus lecciones de Historia de la Magia... ¿Desde cando le había prestado tanta atención a las expresiones de Draco¿Desde cuando estaba consciente de cada detalle? Sacudió de su mente esas ideas y casi sin quererlo volvió a hablar.

¿En que piensas?

El silencio se apoderó de nuevo de la enfermería. Sin dudas el Slytherin no estaba muy comunicativo.

-En muchas cosas... pero no quiero... no puedo decírtelas.

La respuesta fue algo que no esperaba... No podía, pero quería.

¿Por qué no puedes?

Hermione decidió salir de la cama. Se sentía demasiando lejos del él.

¿Alguna vez tu mente ha ido a lugares en los que te da miedo entrar¿Cosas que evitas pensar?

Otra vez en silencio se hizo amigo de la noche, haciendo que la distancia entre ambos semejara más de lo que era.

¿En sueños?

-O despierto.

Draco se sentó nuevamente al borde de la cama mientras en su cabeza se mantenía una pelea. Un bando pretendía terminar la conversación, el otro pedía a gritos que continuase.

-Me ha ocurrido...- Hermione dejó que su cuerpo actuara por ella y se sentó al lado de Draco¿En que evitas pensar?

La mirada gris del chico se clavó en la de ella ¿Podía decirlo¿Se atrevería a decirle "Evito pensar en ti, evito pensar que puedo llegar a enamorarme, evito pensar que si sigo mirándote no sé cómo acabará todo esto, evito pensar en lo que hice la otra noche, evito pensar que estoy bien contigo, evito pensar en lo que estoy pensando, evito pensar en todo lo que se refiere a ti"?

El silencio había sido tan extenso esta vez que Hermione pensó que él ya no respondería... tal vez se había dado cuenta de que estaba hablando con una persona de linaje no puro y todo el mundo que ella había soñado se desmoronaría cuando él la llame de nuevo sangre sucia.

-Evito pensar... En cosas con las que tal vez sería feliz

Hermione negó confundida

¿Cómo es que evitas pensar en cosas que te harían feliz? Es ilógico...

-No cuando tu familia entera lo rechazaría...

Hermione tuvo que tomar aire cuando la mira de él volvió a clavarse en sus ojos. A su cabeza volvió la imagen de los labios de chico, tan cerca, tan fríos y suaves a la vez.

¿Tienes miedo?

-Sí.

La mano de Hermione se levantó sin ella pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo y se posó en la boca de Draco.

El chico sintió esa sensación familiar, tal vez fue en sus pensamientos, o en sus sueños... Su mano también se elevó y terminó haciendo lo mismo que la de ella.

-También tengo miedo- confesó Hermione.

-Lo sé... puedo sentirlo.

La chica volvió a recorrer suavemente con su dedo los labios de su compañero sintiendo que ya sólo eso le era insuficiente. La mano de él ya había abandonado su boca y estaba en su mejilla. Suavemente, muy suavemente la acercaba hacia él haciendo que la respiración de ambos se acelerara. La sensación que sus dedos sentían se triplicó cuando su boca fue la encargada de percibir cómo eran los labios de Draco Malfoy. Aún eran fríos y suaves, pero eran mejor, mejor que en sus sueños y pensamientos cada vez que su mente iba a lugares que le daba miedo entrar, cada vez que evitaba pensar.

**.oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo.**

Bueno, esto era parte de un fic... pero no me combinaba con todo lo otro, así que decidí separarlo y hacerlo un lindo one-shot que trató de ser un poco psicológico, pero no sé si le capté la esencia... ¡En memoria de Freud! (¿Sienten cómo se revuelca en su tumba?)

A propósito, efugios quiere decir evasivas.

Annie Malfoy

(...bang, bang, you're dead...)


End file.
